


I’ll Light the Fire

by pinkvinyl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvinyl/pseuds/pinkvinyl
Summary: “Alright, baby, we can do that next time, okay?” Harry says, trying to hide the smile in his voice and moving between Louis’ spread thighs. Harry wishes he had his camera handy so he could snap a photo of the vision in front of him; the way Louis’ caramel skin is contrasting with the white sheets, his eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, and the sun rays bouncing off his back.Absolutely gorgeous.Harry runs his hands up the length of Louis’ legs, digging his thumbs into the soft skin on the innermost part of his thighs. He makes a mental note to move his polaroid within arms reach of their bed.This is my first fic ever so thanks for checking it out! (and be kind please!) If you've kept up with me since the beginning of the fic fest, you'll know this isn't my original prompt, and I chose a new one about two weeks ago, so sorry for the delay.Flashback are in italics
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 490
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	I’ll Light the Fire

There’s a soft orange glow emanating from behind Harry’s eyelids, and the sound of gentle ocean waves crashing the shore in the distance. He breathes in deeply and licks his lips, the sweet scent of plumeria and boy, of Louis, bringing him back to consciousness. Their bodies are fused together, Harry’s front to Louis’ back, nothing separating them aside from a light sheen of sweat.

Harry pushes his curls back off his forehead and cracks one eye open. The sun is shining brilliantly through the patio doors and filling the room with golden rays. _Too bright and too early,_ he thinks. His arms and legs ache with a pleasant burn, images from last night playing in his head. It’s all worth it when he blinks his eyes open a few times, trying to let them adjust to the brightness of the early morning, and he takes in the sight of Louis for the first time that day.

Curvy lines of golden, tan skin flood Harry’s vision, and there’s nothing Harry wants more in this moment than to reach out and run his hands and mouth over every inch of his boy. Like a moth to a flame, he reaches out to lightly ghost over the fingertip shaped bruises on the side of Louis’ hip, smiling to himself when he sees goosebumps surface on his warm skin. Maybe he got a little carried away last night, but it was nothing Louis didn’t ask for, and Harry’s not one to deny the love of his life anything.

Harry shifts as quietly as he can so he’s lying on his back, not wanting to disturb Louis. Keeping a hand on Louis’ hip and covering his eyes with his arm, he replays the events of the previous night in his head, wondering what he did to be blessed with a life so wonderful.

_They made it home from dinner just under an hour ago, barely making it through dessert when Louis asked for the check. He took one last seductive bite of their shared blackberry parfait before he stood from the table to come and stand next to Harry. Harry didn’t let the little show he gave of wiping the corners of his pretty lips with his napkin go unnoticed._

_Harry looks up from where he’s sitting, raising one eyebrow and letting Louis’ small hand come up to cradle his cheek._

_“Take me home, please?” Louis asks softly._

_Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t see this coming, with the way Louis’ been looking at him ever since Harry got home from work earlier and told him to put something nice on because they were going out tonight. Harry knows that look, has been lucky enough to be on the receiving end of it hundreds of times in the past two years._

_Casually leaning back in his chair, Harry raises an eyebrow and reaches up to take Louis’ hand in his, bringing it down to rest them both on his chest. “You haven’t finished your dessert,” he teases._

_“I’ve had enough of this dessert, though. Wanna see what we have at home.”_

_Harry’s eyes widen, barely enough for Louis to even notice, and he tries his best to hide his amusement when he smiles. He knows he’s failed when Louis pokes softly at his left dimple. He takes the key fob from his jacket pocket and places it into Louis’ palm, keeping Louis’ hand between both of his._

_“Wait for me in the car, okay? And lock the doors. I’ll be out as soon as I settle the bill.”_

_“Don’t be too long,” Louis smiles, and leans down to give Harry a sweet kiss on the lips before turning to make his way out of the restaurant._

_They spend the drive home in comfortable silence. Harry’s got a firm grip on the steering wheel with one hand and the other resting easily on Louis’ thigh, fingertips teasing ever so lightly on the inseam._ Sweetness _by_ Yes _is playing through the speakers when Harry slowly turns the Range Rover into their driveway and pulls into the garage, giving Louis’ thigh a light squeeze before releasing the key from the ignition._

_Louis looks over at Harry and leans in, boosting himself up with the help of the cushioned armrest between them. Harry leans in at the same time, cupping Louis’ face between his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose, which makes Louis’ face do the adorable scrunchy thing Harry loves._

_“I adore you, you know? I’m the luckiest man to be able to call you mine,” Harry says, his green eyes staring fiercely into Louis’. “You know that, right baby?” He gently cradles the back of Louis’ head, leaving his thumbs pressed to the sides of his face so he can stroke his cheekbones._

_“Of course I know, you tell me all the time. You’re not the only lucky one here, love,” Louis says sweetly, moving his hand over and up Harry’s thigh toward his cock. Harry closes his eyes upon contact, relishing in the feeling of Louis trying to grab as much of his cock as he can through his pants._

_Harry gasps and turns in his seat, trying to get more friction on his cock. “I’m never gonna stop either, never want you to forget, or think I don’t crave you every moment of every day.”_

_Leaning forward, Harry gently leaves a trail of wet kisses from Louis’ cheekbone down to the corner of his pretty lips. Louis’ eyes flutter shut and his head lolls back, silently begging Harry to just kiss him properly already, all the while rubbing his hand against the growing bulge in Harry’s pants. Harry has no choice but to give him what he wants._

_It’s slow, their lips moving together in a familiar rhythm. Louis hums in approval, satisfied now that he’s finally got Harry’s mouth on his. Harry takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Louis’ lips, teasing slightly before bringing it back and giving Louis a peck on his upper lip, quickly followed by another to his lower one._

_“Harry, please, I want you,” Louis whines petulantly, squirming in his seat and mouthing wetly over Harry’s jaw. Harry bites his bottom lip and slides his hand between Louis’ thighs, smiling shamelessly at the way Louis quivers as he strokes his cock through his pants. “Mmm, more please, I need more,” Louis moans, dropping his head sideways onto the leather headrest. Harry’s wrist gets caught in between, but Louis doesn’t seem to notice, too focused on letting Harry fondle him through his clothes._

_Louis looks so fucking pretty right now, with his cheeks pink and his lips glossy from their spit, panting quietly as Harry rubs him just right. If Harry was a stronger man, he’d take Louis right here in his car, use the lube in the glove box to finger him quickly and slide him down on his cock before Harry could even get his pants off. The image itself gets his blood pumping more fiercely. It’s cold though, and Louis deserves more than a quickie in the backseat of Harry’s car in their garage._

_“A little eager tonight, baby?” Harry asks mockingly, leaning in again and laughing softly as he sucks a kiss onto Louis’ exposed neck, making his way back up to his lips, and still teasing at his crotch. He wastes no time dipping his tongue past the seam of Louis’ mouth, swirling his tongue inside and savoring the last remnants of their sweet dessert. Harry applies more pressure to Louis’ cock, swallowing the gasp Louis breathes into his mouth as they kiss._

_Louis breaks it, panting hotly over Harry’s neck. He shifts his thigh, making Harry’s hand slip further down and allowing Harry to take full advantage to rub his fingers between Louis’ cheeks, right over his hole._

_“Please, Harry,” Louis breathes out, leaving sloppy kisses across Harry’s neck and tugging on his shirt collar. “Take me upstairs already, I need you inside me.”_

_It takes all of Harry’s strength to pull away, but he knows he needs to move this inside to get his boy comfortable so he can fuck him properly. Wants to get Louis naked and spread out, take his time with him until he’s a crying mess and is begging for Harry to ruin him._

_Harry untangles their limbs and gives Louis a light smack to his ass, squeezing it firmly before kissing him again hungrily._

_“Alright, baby, you stay right there. I’ll get the door for you.”_

Louis turns onto his stomach in the sheets, bringing Harry back to the present and gifting him with a handful of his ass cheek. Harry’s left with no choice but to give it a little jiggle, jostling Louis a bit. An annoyed “hmph” escapes Louis’ mouth, causing Harry to break out into a toothy grin and both dimples to appear.

Harry takes the opportunity to roll over onto his side and sweep his hand from Louis’ backside up to his small shoulders. He leans down, pecking once, twice, three times onto his neck, thinking to himself, _this is the way I want to wake up for the rest of my life._ The morning is peaceful, he has his soft warm boy in their bed, and if he gets his way, they won’t be leaving for the rest of the day.

“I love you so much,” Harry whispers into his sleep warm skin, leaving a trail of kisses down Louis’ back, all the way down to the dimples just above the gentle curve of his ass. Harry takes a moment, smiling stupidly to himself as he nuzzles his face into one of Louis’ tan asscheeks, kissing the flower tattoo he has there.

_Harry is running late the night of their first date, knowing he can’t show up empty handed. He really doesn’t want to make a bad impression, has known how special Louis is from the first time they met, so he stops at the closest Walgreens along the way to grab some flowers. They don't have the best selection, and normally he'd call a florist, but he's desperate and that would only make him later. He grabs the fullest and brightest bouquet he sees first and puts them to his nose, breathing in the floral scent._ Perfect, _he thinks, as he makes his way to the register to pay. Harry shows up to Louis’ apartment with a bouquet of daffodils shortly thereafter, a beautiful mix of white and yellow._

_“These are my favorites. How did you know?” Louis asks when Harry offers them to him, beaming from ear to ear._

_“I just felt like, like...they were you,” Harry admits nervously. “They look like they’re smiling, and they reminded me of you so, yeah,” he laughs softly, both cheeks dimpling, “I’m glad you like them.”_

_Two months later, Louis surprised Harry with a tiny yellow daffodil tattooed on the curve of his ass cheek._

Harry takes a moment to lay his head down on one of those plump cheeks, throwing his arm out to hold onto Louis’ calf muscle, mindlessly massaging it. He closes his eyes again and thinks, _yeah, I could definitely fall asleep again. Right here._

“You’re not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?” Louis asks, his sleepy voice muffled by the pillow he has half of his face sunk into.

“Wouldn’t be opposed to it. I’m really comfortable, actually.” Harry rubs his hand from Louis’ calf up to his thigh, stopping in the middle to play with the soft tawny hairs there. It tickles Louis, Harry knows it does, but he’s not complaining this morning like he normally would.

Harry reaches his palm over to Louis’ other thigh, right where it meets the cheek he’s not laying on. He’s just touching lazily, enjoying the way his skin is sleep warm and soft. He feels what he assumes to be dried come and lube that he must’ve missed when cleaning Louis off before falling asleep last night, too exhausted from fucking him into the mattress to do a proper job.

Images from just hours ago flood his thoughts, especially the way Louis’ face twisted in pure ecstasy as Harry held his legs to his chest while he fucked into him, pulling out slowly, then driving back in and nailing his sweet spot with every other thrust. Harry knew Louis was close when he pulled Harry down by his neck, whispering a sweet “kiss me” before Harry dicked into him even harder, Louis' tight little hole clenching down on his cock like a vice. It only took a few more pumps of Harry’s cock into his prostate before Louis spilled over his own tummy, some of it hitting Harry on the neck. 

_“That’s right, baby, just let go for me, I’ve got you, you're so perfect,” Harry had whispered into his mouth just as Louis let the final trembles of his orgasm ripple through his body. The high pitched little moans Louis made as he came were more than enough to throw Harry into his own orgasm, fucking in one more time before staying there and emptying his release inside of him._

“Harry,” Louis squeaks out, bringing Harry back to the present once again. “Is there something I can help you with?” He gives a little wiggle of his hips, the side of his thigh putting pressure onto Harry’s cock, which has fattened up thanks to his perfect little daydream.

“Well, now that you’re awake finally, I think there might be something.”

Smirking, Harry lifts his head off his boyfriend’s ass to lay on top of him like a koala, not putting his entire weight on him, but just enough to get more of Louis’ warm skin touching his. His cock lays heavy on the cleft of Louis’ ass cheek, and he humps forward once on the soft flesh, biting hard on his bottom lip before ducking down to suck a bruise onto the back of Louis’ neck.

Louis moans and turns his head to give Harry more access, muttering, “you’re an animal,” before giving in. Louis is too relaxed and content to try and fight it, and within just a few minutes, he’s letting out soft little pants, letting Harry grind down on him and mouth at his neck until he’s satisfied with the mark he’s making.

Harry lifts himself up and off Louis after one more gentle suck to his neck, rolling onto his back and reaching into the drawer of the night stand. Louis looks over, confused as to where Harry thinks he’s going now that he’s got his attention.

“And what do you think you’re doing? Getting me hard just to abandon me halfway across the bed,” Louis whines as he circles his hips in little circles against the mattress The image is intoxicating, making Harry feel a little drunk the way the muscles in his thick thighs and ass flex with every rotation. Louis' hand makes contact with his forearm and breaks Harry out of his trance.

“Abandon you? Baby, you know I’d die before that ever happened,” Harry assures him, looking Louis directly in the eyes as he sits up on the bed, placing the packet of towelettes he was rummaging for on his abs. The smile he gets in return makes Louis look like an actual angel, as if their bedroom is heaven on earth.

The early morning sunlight is beaming through the patio doors, reflecting off of Louis’ already golden skin. He looks like he’s been dipped in caramel, and all Harry can think about is licking him from head to toe, seeing for himself if he’s as sweet as he looks. Louis is probably sweeter.

Harry’s staring unabashedly as Louis stretches his arms and legs out like a starfish. Staring at his ass cheeks flex again, Harry thinks he might have actually died and gone to heaven.

“I’m gonna go back to sleep If you don’t stop looking at me like that and actually do something,” Louis threatens, but it’s empty. Harry knows if he played into Louis’ game, it wouldn’t last more than five minutes.

“Patience, kitten,” Harry laughs softly, pulling out one of the towelettes and shifting onto his knees closer to Louis, his heavy cock bouncing between his thighs. “I wanted to clean you up a bit more before you distracted me. You’ve got some spunk on your leg.”

Louis just hums nonchalantly, snuggling his face into his pillow and spreading his thighs open to give Harry better access to wipe him down. Harry rubs the cool towelette up between Louis’ thighs, smiling when he hears Louis exhale slowly and visibly relaxing further into the mattress. All he ever wants to do is take care of his him. Once Louis’ thighs are clean, he flips the towelette over, moving it across his cheeks and admiring the delicate black swirls inked into his cheek. His little flower. Louis shivers from the coolness of the material, but doesn’t think twice about spreading his thighs further and giving Harry an eyeful of his pretty hole. It’s pink and still a bit shiny from last night. Harry’s mouth salivates as he dips his fingers through Louis’ cheeks to rub the towelette over it.

“Mmm, feels nice,” Louis hums, wrapping his arms around his pillow.

“Yeah, baby? Not too sore from last night?” Harry asks, rubbing his other hand over Louis’ back and massaging his hips softly.

Louis stretches his legs out and sighs, contemplating. “The best kind of sore. You fucked me so good that I can’t be mad about it.”

Harry pauses from rubbing the cloth over Louis. He strokes his thick cock once before hanging his head back and sending a silent thank you to whatever god is up there for sending him this boy.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me, hearing you say that,” Rolling off the bed, he walks to the en-suite to throw out the towelette. When he turns back towards the bed, Louis’ now shifted onto his back, casually laying with one arm bent behind the pillow he’s laying on, his other hand cradling his balls, massaging them a bit.

“Why don’t you come show me, then?” Louis flirts, lifting a knee off the bed and dropping his hand to the crease of his ass, rubbing a finger along his perineum. They’ve been together for two years now and Harry still gets butterflies when Louis gets flirty with him.

Laying back down on the bed next to him, Harry slowly kisses across his forehead, making his way down to the tip of his cute button nose. It makes Louis smile brighter than the sun, and it’s only another second before Harry has to dive back in to get Louis' lips on his and kiss that gorgeous smile right off him. Harry greedily squeezes at Louis’ ass before wrapping Louis’ meaty thigh around his hip. It makes Louis’ half hard cock bump into his as he twists them in the sheets and hauls Louis' pliant body on top of his.

Harry groans into their kiss when he’s got his soft boy settled comfortably on top of him, and he takes advantage of their new position to slide their cocks together. One hand at the bottom of Louis’ back, and the other coming around between his shoulder blades, he bucks his hips up to get more pressure on his cock. Louis breaks their kiss, moaning breathily against Harry’s cheek. Keeping up the rhythm, Harry slides his hands all over him, trying to touch as much skin as possible. Louis keeps one hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other gripping his soft curls as he bucks his hips against Harry’s.

Harry slides two fingers between Louis’ ass cheeks, rubbing them up and down his crack before circling his hole, only applying a small amount of pressure.

 _“Harry_ ,” Louis whines as Harry teasingly pushes on his hole, no intention of going in dry. Louis sits up on Harry’s lap, arching his back obscenely and pushing back on Harry’s finger. _Needy little thing_ , Harry thinks to himself.

“You wanna tell me what you want, kitten?” Harry asks, spreading Louis’ cheeks apart so he can slide his thick cock smoothly between them. Louis brings his hand up to play with his nipple, pulling and teasing it as he sits on Harry’s lap like it’s his very own throne. It might as well be.

Louis lets out a high pitched moan, rocking back and forth on Harry’s groin, trying to get more friction on his cock.

“God, baby," Harry grunts out and bites his lower lip, "you look so fucking good right now. I wouldn’t mind having you perched up all pretty like this on my lap all day, but that’s not what you want, is it?” Harry asks teasingly, grabbing his cock to slap it against Louis’ ass and pulling him down into a wet kiss.

“Want your mouth, want your tongue on me,” Louis moans as he moves down to leave kisses across Harry’s collarbones, sucking a mark into the bigger bird on his chest. _The Harry bird_ , Louis calls it.

“You want me to lick you out, hm? Soothe your aching little hole with my tongue?” Harry asks, kneading the flesh of Louis’ ass with both hands before bringing two fingers to his mouth and sucking til they’re soaked with spit. He spreads Louis’ cheeks apart and slides them between Louis’ crack and down to his hole. He circles his fingers teasingly, spreading the wetness over his entrance and making Louis squirm. Louis pants hotly over Harry's neck, almost drooling all over him.

“Want it so bad,” Louis cries out as Harry prods the tip of his middle finger past the first ring of tight muscle. He doesn’t go further, doesn’t want to hurt him of course. Louis’ hips circle around, the tip of his cock leaving little beads of precome across Harry’s stomach.

Harry lifts Louis’ head from the crook of his neck and kisses slowly from his chin up to his ear, feeling Louis’ body shiver against his as he licks around the shell of it. Louis moans unabashedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harry whispers.

Louis lets out a little squeak when Harry removes his finger from his hole so he can lay a soft smack against the side of Louis’ ass.

“Up you go kitten, can’t get my mouth on you from up here.”

Harry wastes no time manhandling Louis off of him and onto the bed, placing one of their extra pillows under his hips. Louis hums once he's settled where Harry wants him, a look of pure bliss painted across his delicate features. Harry can’t wait to get his mouth on him.

“Sure you could, darling, all you’d have to do is lay there and I could ride your tongue until my legs give out,” Louis quips teasingly. Harry barks out a laugh and scrubs a hand down his face, pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. His boy is ridiculous. He’s not wrong, but he’s absolutely ridiculous.

“Alright, baby, we can do that next time, okay?” Harry says, trying to hide the smile in his voice as he moves between Louis’ spread thighs. Harry wishes he had his camera handy so he could snap a photo of the vision in front of him; the way Louis’ caramel skin is contrasting with the white sheets, his eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, and the sun rays bouncing off his back. Absolutely gorgeous. Harry runs his hands up the length of Louis’ legs, digging his thumbs into the soft skin on the innermost part of Louis' thighs. He makes a mental note to move his polaroid within arms reach of their bed.

“I might change my mind, that sounds like a lot of wor-, _oh god_ ,” Louis cuts himself off as Harry licks a broad stripe up his taint to his hole, practically purring into the pillow.

Harry takes two greedy handfuls of Louis’ cheeks, spreading him open to get a closeup of that pretty hole. Such a nice shade of dusty rose. “So pretty,” Harry murmurs. He starts off slow, flicking his tongue out to get a taste and leaving open-mouthed kisses across his entrance, letting the taste wash over him. He flattens his tongue, licking firmly before he’s diving in more vigorously, dipping his tongue past Louis’ rim.

“Shit, oh babe, that feels so good,” Louis croaks out, fisting his hands in the sheets as Harry wiggles his tongue against him, trying to dive deeper inside. Harry pulls back, his thumbs keeping his cheeks spread open before spitting on his hole. Louis grinds his hips down into the pillow before lifting back up to chase Harry's tongue. Harry licks over it, spreading his saliva messily all over him. His skin feels like silk on Harry’s tongue.

Louis writhes in the sheets, getting more worked up with every lick and suck of Harry's tongue. “Fuck,” Harry groans, humping his hips down into the mattress. He grips Louis on the hips to try and get him to stay still, but it’s a feeble attempt. Truthfully, he kinda likes how Louis gets so squirmy when they do this. 

Harry licks a broad stripe over his hole before wiggling it in teasingly. He dips it back in and past his rim. Harry's like a man starved, gripping and squeezing Louis' asscheeks in both hands as he tries to get his tongue deeper. His face and mouth are covered in sweat and his own spit but 

“Oh god, your tongue feels so good, holy fuck,” Louis moans as Harry pulls back again to catch his breath. He gets a firm grip on Louis’ hips to lift them up a bit, making it so that Louis’ ass is in the air. He takes a moment to pepper little kisses across Louis’ cheeks and brings his hand down to stroke Louis’ cock a few times before massaging his balls.

Louis quivers at the new sensation, whining and pushing his ass back into Harry’s face.

“Baby, you taste so fucking good,” Harry tells him as his tongue starts moving over his hole again. “Could do this all day if you'd let me,” he says as he reaches between both of Louis’ thighs, folding his arms back over Louis’ hips so he’s got a firm grip on Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart. This way, his shoulders and neck can relax a bit more, allowing him to really get his face in between Louis’ cheeks.

Harry starts working Louis’ entrance open again with his tongue, spit dripping down his chin as Louis writhes and moans in the sheets. Harry opens his eyes, licking a fat stripe up to the top of Louis’ crack. Louis’ got a hand fisted in his soft brown hair, the other one stretched out and fisting close to the edge of the bed. His face is so flushed and his lips bitten red that they must hurt, his pink cheeks visibly puffing out on every gasp he releases as Harry moves his tongue inside him.

 _“Ungh,_ ” Louis moans, rutting his hips into the pillow. “You’re gonna make me come, I don’t wanna come this fast,” Louis begs.

Harry continues prodding at Louis’ hole with his tongue for another minute, relishing in the noises coming from Louis’ mouth. He leaves one last sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to his hole before pulling back.

“You wanna come, baby?” Harry licks his lips and untangles his arms from Louis’ legs. He kisses over Louis’ cheeks and hips while he circles two fingers against his hole, sucking gently at the fingertip-shaped bruises he left there last night. Louis whines needily, pushing his hips back to try and get Harry’s fingers inside him.

“I do,” he pauses, sucking in a breath and exhaling shakily. “But I really wanna come with you inside me.”

Harry kisses up Louis’ tan back, fingers still playing with his hole.

“If you want me to fuck you, all you gotta do is ask, baby,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear and licking right beneath it. He says it like some kind of secret, voice still rough from sleep, and deeper than usual thanks to the early morning. His cock is trapped against Louis’ thigh, leaving a smear of precome as he presses closer. “Why don’t you tell me how you want it, little one?” he asks as he prods the tip of his finger into Louis’ hole and twists his wrist. Louis might give him hell for the nickname later, but the way his body reacts in the moment is worth it.

Louis whines, all high pitched and breathy. He turns over on his back and wraps his hands around Harry’s neck to bring him down into a kiss, biting Harry’s lip before letting go. “Want you to fuck me, Harry. I want it so bad, just like this.”

“Anything you want, I’ll do it,” Harry confesses, smacking a wet kiss onto Louis’ lips. He reaches across his body to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand and pours some over his fingers. “Now let’s get you even wetter for me,” he whispers as he cracks open the bottle.

Louis’ legs spread in anticipation as Harry warms up the lube between his fingers. Harry leans down and sucks one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pretty pink bud. He knows Louis expects him to go straight to his hole, so instead he grabs Louis’ cock in his slick hand, pumping it a few times before gripping it at the base firmly and moving down to his balls, squeezing them gently to stave off his orgasm, and maybe to tease him a bit more.

 _“Harryyy,”_ Louis cries out, almost on the verge of tears. “Please, god, give it to me, I’ll do anything if you just fucking _do something,_ ” he begs.

Harry releases his balls and leaves one more kiss over his nipple, blowing on it to watch his skin prickle. He grabs the bottle of lube again to pour more over his long fingers, leaning down to kiss Louis tenderly.

“You ready, baby?” Harry asks, sliding his fingers down his perineum and tapping them against Louis’ hole. His soft, pliant body squirming needily beneath him. Harry’s laying half on top of him, staring into his blue eyes. The morning sunlight makes them so bright that they sparkle, and Harry’s positive he could drown in them.

“Come on, please, want it,” Louis whimpers out breathlessly, lifting his chin up and silently asking Harry to kiss him again.

Harry starts pressing the tip of his middle finger into Louis’ hole, and it’s so deliciously tight, as if Harry didn’t just fuck him a few hours ago. Last night was hard and fast, exactly what they both needed at the moment, but Harry wants to take his time this morning, take care of him. He breaks their kiss when he’s got his finger in up to the knuckle, giving it a wiggle.

“Good?” Harry asks as Louis gasps, digging his short nails into Harry’s shoulder and pushing down on his finger.

“Always good with you, just keep going.”

Harry pumps his finger in and out slowly, teasing at Louis’ velvety walls. He knows exactly where to find Louis’ spot, but he’s avoiding it on purpose.

“Gonna give you another one, okay?” Harry asks to make sure, sliding another finger in alongside the first one when Louis nods. Louis spreads his legs further apart, leaving biting kisses and kitten licks along Harry’s jawline. Harry watches his wrist as he fucks Louis with his fingers, scissoring them a few times before circling around. 

“Fuck,” Louis hisses when Harry rubs over his prostate, his cock beading out some precome where it lays in the crease of his thigh. He’s letting out the most perfect noises, getting louder and more high pitched as Harry rubs over his spot relentlessly.

It’s obscene, the way Louis looks right now, all of his golden skin on display, shiny with sweat. Harry vows to lick him from head to toe before the day’s over, but for now he settles on slipping in a third finger, drinking in the way Louis’ eyes roll into the back of his head as he lets out another sob. Harry’s cock twitches at the sight.

“That’s my boy, love it when you’re noisy for me. You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby,” Harry breathes, kissing Louis’ nipple and giving it a gentle suck again, his fingers not relenting despite how sore his wrist is getting.

“Please, I’m ready,” Louis cries out, tears threatening to spill out over his cheeks.

Harry scissors his fingers one last time before pulling them out slowly, which makes Louis whine for a whole different reason.

“I know, doll, but you won’t be empty for long. I’m about to make you feel so good, fill you up the way you want it,” Harry promises him, wiping Louis’ sweaty fringe off his forehead to plant a kiss on his hairline.

Louis practically purrs, his hips bouncing off the bed as though he can get friction on his cock from thin air. He reaches down to play with his hole as Harry grabs the lube again, pouring it onto Louis’ balls and watching it spread down his perineum, stopping at his hole where Louis’ got a finger tucked inside himself.

“Can’t wait for me, can you baby?” Harry smirks, but he can’t even be mad. He could watch Louis finger himself for hours, right up until he’s begging for Harry’s fingers or cock because he can’t reach his prostate comfortably on his own.

“You’re taking too long,” Louis pouts, pumping his small finger into his hole and playing with the wet nipple Harry was sucking on.

Harry takes Louis’ hand from between his thighs and dribbles some lube into his palm before tossing the bottle onto the floor. Louis’ thighs spread even further as Harry settles between them and brings Louis’ hand around his hard cock. Harry knows he's big, but watching Louis’ hand barely fit around him makes him even harder.

“C’mon, baby, get my cock nice and wet.” 

Louis starts stroking him faster, rotating his wrist to spread the lube around, rubbing over the tip of Harry’s cock with his thumb on every upstroke.

“So big, I love it so much.”

Harry leans down for a kiss, almost growling when Louis slides his thumb over his slit and then down to his balls, slicking up his cock to fit into his little hole.

“And I love you.” Harry lays a quick kiss on Louis’ lips before he sits back on his legs, his cock slipping away from Louis’ palm as he goes. He takes in the full view of his Louis, so pliant and needy.

Harry lifts Louis’ thigh up, putting his pretty hole back on display, and takes his own cock in hand, shuffling forwards to line them up.

“I love you, too,” Louis whines out, trying to push down onto Harry’s cock as Harry pushes forward at the same time, finally breaching his hole.

It’s like this every time, but not in a bad way. It’s that _I don’t ever wanna forget this feeling as long as I live and even after I die and go to heaven_ kind of way. Time stops, and all Harry can focus on is the look on Louis’ face as he pushes his cock into his tight body, inch by inch until he’s balls deep.

Louis whines, his tummy bulging out as he steadies his breathing. Harry grips onto both of Louis’ hips, gently rubbing his thumbs into his hip bones. He waits a few seconds, letting his boy adjust to his cock while also trying to control the lustful desire to just pound into him.

“So big, fuck me just right,” Louis whines out, squirming on Harry’s cock as Harry tries to keep him still, soothing his hands up and down Louis’ sides.

“All for you, baby,” Harry whispers shakily as he pulls back before thrusting in again slowly. Louis’ tight heat makes him go carnal, and his lithe little body is like putty in Harry’s hands. He takes Louis’ thigh and bends it to the side, spreading him open even further so he can aim for his spot better.

Louis runs his hands through Harry’s sweaty curls as his eyes roll into the back of his head. They’re building up a steady rhythm, Harry teasing at Louis’ spot every time he presses back in, and Louis is bucking his hips up the best he can to try and get Harry’s cock to just ruin him already.

“Could do this for you all day, baby,” Harry says, delving his tongue into Louis’ plush mouth at the same time he hits his prostate, which makes Louis whine out and leave a biting kiss onto his lower lip. It stings a bit, causing Harry to drop Louis’ thigh from his grip and dick into him a little harder.

Louis releases Harry’s lip from his pretty mouth. “You feel so good, you’re so fucking hard,” he whines, dropping his hands from Harry’s hair. He looks like an absolute angel with his arms spread out like this, the morning sun making the sweat on his skin glisten. Harry can’t help himself when he takes Louis’ wrists and stretches them up over his head. He keeps them both held in his one hand atop the soft pillows, while his other hand travels back down Louis’ arm slowly.

Harry’s hips keep up their pace as he drags his fingertips down Louis’ forearm, the inner side of his bicep, then finally at his underarm. The sensation sends a tingle through Louis’ body, goosebumps sprouting up over his arms and his nipples perking up. Louis clenches down on Harry’s cock, wrapping his legs up high on Harry’s hips.

“Love when you do this, _oh god,_ keep going, I wanna come,” Louis breathes out.

“Fuck, baby. So lovely. Love every single part of you.” Harry grips Louis’ wrists a little tighter, head dipping down to suck kisses into the middle of Louis’ exposed neck, leaving a wet trail across his collarbones until he gets to his underarm.

Louis’ skin is so soft and tender here, and Christ, he loves the way his boy smells. It’s still fresh from yesterday, so he licks salaciously from the outside of Louis’ pec up to his armpit, moaning at the scent and the taste filling his senses.

Harry dicks in hard, keeping his hips seated against Louis’ ass so he can grind slowly against his spot. He kisses up Louis’ armpit to the underside of his bicep, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin.

“Harry, fuck,” Louis moans, arching his back off the bed, his leaking cock brushing up against Harry’s stomach.

Harry kisses his way back to Louis’ mouth, his tongue dipping past Louis’ lips as he starts fucking into him again, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Harry wants this for the rest of his life.

“I’m gonna love you forever, never gonna stop,” Harry groans, feeling Louis’ hole clench down on his cock. He releases Louis’ wrists from his grip, bringing his hands down slowly on his sides.

“‘M’so close, please,” Louis begs, pulling at Harry’s curls and smearing more precome onto Harry’s stomach when he bucks his hips up again.

Harry spits on his palm and takes Louis’ cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts against his prostate.

“Alright, baby, show me how pretty you look when you come on my cock,” Harry tells him, fisting his palm around the head of Louis’ dick as Louis shoots off, his hole clenching around Harry’s cock, his come coating Harry’s hand as he reaches his climax.

“Perfect, baby, you’re so perfect,” Harry groans, biting his own lip.

“Fuck, oh fuck, it’s so _good,_ don't stop,” Louis pants as he rides out his orgasm, his hips quivering against Harry’s.

Harry takes his come soaked hand and slides it up Louis’ torso, rubbing it across his chest. Louis has been left breathless, even more pliant than before his orgasm.

“Baby, oh my god, you’re so beautiful,” Harry moans, fucking into Louis’ hole with shallow thrusts, knowing how sensitive he is after he comes.

Louis uses his grip on Harry’s hair to crash their mouths together. “Come in me,” he whines before pressing his tongue into Harry’s mouth again.

Harry plans to, gripping Louis’ small waist with both hands as he fucks into him deep and fast, his thrusts getting choppier the closer he gets.

“You’re the best boy, best I've ever had, can’t believe you’re all mine,” Harry pants out against Louis’ mouth as he finally comes, shooting off deep inside Louis’ body.

Harry’s own body feels like it’s been set on fire from within as he sucks a kiss onto Louis’ slick mouth and lets his orgasm take over his body. He lets out a guttural moan, fucking in one last time and grinding his hips in circles as his own orgasm winds down.

The sun has risen fully, lighting the room in orange and yellow hues, the light breeze from the waves washing over their heated skin. Harry lays heavily across Louis’ body, his limbs sore from exertion.

Harry sits up, his softening cock slipping from Louis’ hole. The sight of his come leaking from his boyfriend, soaking his thighs and onto the sheets, is enough to get him going again. It’s still early though, so he just takes the opportunity to catch some of it on his fingers and push it back inside him.

Louis whines in protest, clenching his thighs together and rolling over onto his side.

“Sorry, baby,” Harry apologizes, smacking a kiss into the black ink of Louis’ daffodil tattoo and covering Louis with the sheet. “Be right back,” he whispers as he gets up from the bed to make his way to the en-suite. He wets a washcloth, wringing out the excess water as he takes a look at himself in the mirror.

He doesn’t think he’s ever looked or been this happy.

Harry leans down to rummage through his pants pockets, the ones he was wearing last night. He finds exactly what he’s looking for in the front pocket, fingers jumbling the cool metal and pulling it out. He stares down at it before clutching it in his palm, thinking, _what better time than now?_

“Come back already, what’re you doing?” Louis asks, lifting his head to see what Harry’s doing on the floor. He looks adorable, hair sweaty and sticking up in every direction, and sleepy blue eyes as bright as ever.

“Relax, kitten, I’m coming,” Harry tells him, pulling himself off the floor and sliding back into the soft bed behind his boy, wrapping his arm around his torso to bring Louis onto his back again.

Harry pulls the sheet down from Louis’ hips so he can start cleaning him up. He’s gentle, moving the warm cloth down between Louis’ thighs to wipe between his asscheeks and up to his balls. Louis just hums, content to let Harry do whatever he wants with him. Once he’s done, he tosses the cloth across the room into their laundry basket, wiping his damp hand against the sheets.

He leans down to give Louis a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, just to make Louis’ face scrunch up.

“Last night, you know, I wanted to take you out,” Harry coughs, clearing his throat, feeling like his emotions are taking over him. “I wanted to go out after dinner to celebrate our anniversary, but you wanted to come home,” he pauses, smooshing a kiss into Louis’ lips and making him giggle.

“Yes, Harry, I was there,” Louis shimmies closer to Harry’s body, a single finger coming up to rub between Harry’s pecs, softly rubbing at his chest hair.

“Well, not that I’m complaining about our night getting cut short, but I did want to do one thing,” Harry tells him, staring deep into Louis’ pretty eyes. “And I didn’t get the chance.” The energy in the room shifts, and he swears he can hear the static going off in his own head.

He rubs his hand across Louis’ tummy, the cool metal making his tummy flinch. Harry rubs all the way up to Louis’ chest, keeping his hand steady over his steady heartbeat, presenting a white gold band with diamonds throughout the matte finish. 

Louis’ crystal blue eyes get glassy, and his breathing goes a bit ragged. He inhales deeply before letting out a shaky, “Harry?”

“I feel like I’ve wanted to do this since the day after our first date,” Harry admits, his own eyes starting to well up, Louis’ face looking so soft and adoring. He sniffles, continuing, “There’s no doubt that you’re the one for me. You’re my person, baby.”

“You’re serious?” Louis asks, his hands coming up to hold his face between his hands.

Harry leans down, kissing his soft pink lips and nodding his head.

“More than anything. Louis, baby, you’re the love of my life,” he lets out on a wet exhale, trying to hold back his tears, “Marry me? Please?”

Louis lets out a sob, his hands reaching out to pull Harry into a slow kiss. When they pull apart, Louis’ got tear streaks running down the sides of his face, and he just giggles, smiling ear to ear with the most endearing crinkles appearing by his eyes.

“Is that a yes?” Harry asks, cheeks dimpling and letting his own tears fall.

“Yes! Of course, oh my god, babe,” Louis squeaks out, so giddy he’s kicking his legs up and down between the sheets.

“Fuck yes,” Harry hisses, leaning down to kiss his boy all over the face. He grabs Louis’ hand, sliding the shiny ring onto his golden finger. He gives the metal a sweet kiss once it’s settled up to his knuckle.

Louis brings his hand up to watch it sparkle, the diamonds reflecting against the bright sunlight. Harry watches Louis’ face as he admires his ring, his tears slowing down as they just lie there together, basking in their happiness.

Harry sighs, resting his head on the pillow next to Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in to nuzzle at his neck.

It’s been a more than perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt 173:** Harry wants to rim Louis in the morning when the sun is rising so they do and Louis' all sleepy soft and whiny but pliant in the golden sunlight and the whole thing is really sweet and soft and lovely
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
